1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and novel means for dispersing and redirecting natural and artificial light and of making reflective articles that produce these results. A multilayer reflective coating is closely affixed to a substrate; such that, the scabrous surface texture of the substrate is imparted to the surface of the reflective coating.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses decorative plastic striping or embossed laminate for decorative purposes. Pattern sheet material having lens-like formations are also known. However, none of the prior art discloses a scabrous surface light director having multiple reflective coatings which is used for controlling the light directed to the growing of plants and for heating water as well as lighting dark areas in an exotic fashion. Representative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,773 (Rowland); 3,419,458 (Brooks et al); and 4,073,991 (Focht). These patents do not show an invention as claimed herein.